Noa
was the administrator of the Black Moon and introduced as an accomplice and later mastermind behind Eonia. She allied herself with the Elsior's crew and began to cooperate with the Transbaal Empire during the fight against the Val-Fasq. She became the empire's foremost expert in Lost Technology and spearheaded research and development efforts of new technologies. She was responsible for the discovery of the Chrono Gates and the development of the mass production Emblem Frames. Appearance In her interface form, Noa appears as a young girl with long blonde hair rivals her height. She wears a purple and white bodysuit with a tentacle-like appendage in place of her left hand. In her regular form, she resembles her interface image, only that she has a regular left hand and wears a sleeveless purple dress. Whether it is symbolic or not, she has a black-sphere like accessory that holds he dress and her ornamented right sleeve. In GA II, Noa seems to have grown slightly taller while she has generally matured in looks and form. She retains her long hair and wears a new purple top with a white dress. Her gloves reach past elbow but does not go up to her shoulder. History Early History Noa was chosen as administrator of the Black Moon sometime during the First Great Val-Fasq War by the EDEN Civilization. Since the philosophy behind the construction of the Black Moon was to rely as little as possible on a human operator, Noa was put into cold sleep in the core, and a humanoid interface was constructed based on Noa's appearance to manage the Black Moon. As such, most interactions would be taken care of by the interface, while Noa would only be woken in special cases. Galaxy Angel After the Chrono Quake devastated the galaxy and the White Moon drifted toward the Transbaal Empire's capital planet, the Black Moon drifted to the outer edge of Transbaal space. The exiled prince Eonia would eventually stumble upon the Black Moon and would activate the interface to utilize the mass-production facilities to lead a full coup d'etat on the empire. Nearing the end of the war and after Eonia's death, the Black Moon's proximity to the White Moon activates its latent systems and attempts to absorb the White Moon. Tact and the Elsior would close the distance and annihilate the Black Moon, ending the coup. Moonlit Lovers After the destruction of the all but the Black Moon's core, the now defenseless core fell into the hands of Nefuria who attempted put the core under her control. Noa was awakened, and she put up protections as fast as she could, but in the end was only able to keep a small portion of the core from Nefuria's control. As such, she was able to keep the core from falling completely under Nefuria's will, but this was not enough to keep Nefuria from building herself the O-Gaub and a sizable fleet. She was able to escape from Nefuria with the remaining core fragment and was retrieved by the Elsior. She then revealed, after an episode with the Angel Wing, that the Black Moon and White Moon were originally part of the Twin Moon Defense System designed to defend the civilization of EDEN against the true enemy, the Val-Fasq. Assisted by Shatoyan, she provided a solution against the O-Gaub's shields and engineered the wave canceler to cancel out the O-Gaub's defenses. With this, the Elsior and the Angel Wing proved victorious against Nefuria and her supercarrier. Eternal Lovers Noa was understandably anxious to meet with the rescued siblings from EDEN and demanded that they were delivered to the White Moon for inspection. Much to the crew's surprise, the White Moon Chrono Drives near their location and the siblings are brought before the administrators. With Lushati's native access given to her by her duty as the Library's keeper, she is able to access the deepest memories of the White Moon. Upon hearing that the Val-Fasq were originally behind the Chrono Quake Bomb, she becomes intent on beating back the invasion. When Wein shows his true colors, it takes the combined efforts of Noa and Shatoyarn to stop the White Moon from being accessed but they are unable to stop Wein and Lushati take off on the Unit 07. Even after Tact's failure in pursuing the siblings, Noa has bad news to share as Tact's chosen Angel has some abnormalities to sort out. Noa and Shatoyarn are joined by Luft and Shiva on the White Moon as they arrive on Juno after Tact's successful operation in liberating the planet. Noa busies herself immediately upon arrival to find out as much information as she can to fight against the Val-Fasq. Much to her fears, the Val-Fasq intend on creating another bomb as the Elsior and the Angel Wing are the greatest threats to their rule. After Noa's extensive study on the topic coupled with Lushati's universal access, she comes up with a single solution in the short time the team were met with the threat. The solution involved Tact and his chosen Angel's outputting the full ability through the Emblem Frame's H.A.L.O system to contain the detonation and remove the bomb's effects to a different dimension all together. When the time came for Tact and his chosen Angel to depart, Noa quickly left observing the battle to busy herself with one more task. This was revealed to be pulling Tact and his chosen Angel out of Another Space back to Transbaal, which most likely happened after a few weeks as the duo are brought back to Transbaal. Galaxy Angel II In the time Noa pulled Tact and his chosen Angel's Emblem Frame out of Another Space, she found another mysterious construct near Juno's location. After proper celebrations had ended, Noa and the Elsior's team inspected the mysterious object and somehow, the gate flickered to life and led the crew to ABSOLUTE. With the technology discovered in the Central Globe and the Master Core room allowing control over the many Chrono Gates, Milfie was revealed to be somehow able to activate the gates. Many expeditions would then be lead into the numerous gates and it would be a while before "EDEN", their native dimension" would enter NEUE, the first universe who inhabitants survived the first Chrono Quake. With the first expedition underway and the Transbaal Empire making contact with the Seldar Empire, discoveries of new Emblem Frames prompted the initiative to create a new Angel Wing. For this, Noa designed and developed the Luxiole as the successor to the Elsior and Tact became its first commander while Coco became its chief operator. Zettai Ryoiki no Tobira Noa is mentioned once when Kazuya asks of ABSOLUTE and Verel after the battle at Seldar. Apparently, Kazuya had met Noa for a brief time before he joined the Luxiole. Tact would reveal that it was Noa who was responsible for creating the Dual Chrono Break Cannon. She is not formally seen in the the game and is presumed to be have been in EDEN at the time of Verel's Insurrection. Mugen Kairo no Kagi Noa makes her official reappearance as the honorary representative of the UPW and is introduced to the Rune Angel Wing in their visit to the Central Globe during their reassignment. She quickly develops some animosity toward Anise who shows her very little respect, even though it was thanks to her everyone survived the fight against Verel. She brings everyone to the Hangar to meet their newest teammate, second lieutenant Roselle Mateus, someone who she personally trained with her new prototype Emblem Frame, the Holy Blood. Noa is once again encountered when the White Moon is pulled through the Infinite Corridor into NEUE and joins the Luxiole's crew to investigate the Infinite Corridor. Inside, Noa assists Tapio in navigating the Luxiole through a field of black holes in the "tests" by Parfait. She merges the technologies of the Emblem Frame H.A.L.O System and the V-Chip allowing Tapio further control over the Luxiole, leading them to safety. Eigou Kaiki no Toki In the 3 months the UPW had came in contact with Will inside the Infinite Corridor, Noa had already developed countermeasures that costed Roselle his life. The pulse that the Will envoys could send out to shut down all functions of H.A.L.O System ships and others were reverse-engineered and were able to be restored. She also quits her position as UPW Representative and puts her focus solely on research and development sector for the war. It would be around this time that she began reconstruction of the Black Moon in EDEN. She appears in the Luxiole's bridge after Tact informs Tapio that Val-Rundal will soon be under attack and she temporarily leads the Luxiole along with Tapio to Val-Vaross to act against the Will fleets. Noa breaks the unfortunate news that the "gift" Sorbet had left them was an enormous singularity forming near Val-Rundal's vicinity. In order to negate its mass, a detonation of a large amount of Chrono Strings is required and Tact agrees to sacrifice both the Elsior and its Emblem Frames to save the civilians in Val-Rundal. After this, Noa remains onboard the Luxiole to assist in further movements against the Will. During this time, Kazuya's out of body experiences would be shortly examined but she focuses on the war-effort than concluding her thoughts on why Kazuya experiences what he gets. Noa is also periodically hounded by Phel Orchietette, the Gate Keepr of the PHOS universe were Noa's generally abrasive nature was attractive toward him. After Hamon Zerbec, the Gate Keeper of NEUE, enters the White Moon, Noa returns to the White Moon as the Luxiole departs for the Arms Alliance. Noa is consulted once again in the Rune Angel Wing's romantic escapades before rejoining them on the trip back to Seldar after the problem is "sorted" out. Herea, in the body of Roselle Mateus, would whisk away Kazuya's chosen Angel and confront the Luxiole's crew. After his fleet is repelled, the Luxiole is called by Tact and they are ordered back to ABSOLUTE immediately. Inside ABSOLUTE, they find the Central Globe dismantled and only the Master Core room intact. Herea appears once again and vaguely declares his intentions and Noa pieces together the information and concludes that the Will intend on detonating the Master Core to incur a Big Crunch. Herea demands Kazuya to enter the Master Core room alone and Kazuya accepts, despite his superior officers' concerns. Coco, Tapio, and Noa see him off and Noa hands Kazuya a pistol just in case he'll need it. Noa's reaction to Kazuya's death is not shown but she still continues to lead the remaining Rune Angel Wing against the Will forces as they gather around the fortified Central Globe. With Roselle's apparent return, Noa runs diagnostics to confirm that he truly is the Roselle they knew beforehand and she places him as the provisional commander of the Angel Wing. She seen together with Tapio and Coco on the Bridge where they witness the Rune Angel Wing take off on their own and enter the Central Globe as it detonates prematurely. Coco orders for the cameras to zoom in on the remains of the Central Globe and they find Kazuya and the Angel Wing completely safe. Coco is utterly relieved, Tapio cries, and Noa helplessly admits at how no matter the era, the Angel Wing never fail in bringing about a miracle. Personality Noa is introduced as an extremely dismissive person who had a rough start in conversing normally with people "below" her intelligence level. She equated regular people as tools and did not wish to interact with them until she is eventually, by multiple means depending on the heroine chosen, becomes more willing to cooperate. Even so, she was disappointed with Shatoyarn's limited knowledge of their origins but cooperates with her the most. As the 2nd war with the Val-Fasq begins, Noa's attitude has not changed by much but she seems to be able to at least be sociable with others. She begins to care for the Elsior's crew, Angel Wing, and with Shiva and Luft, eventually calling them the "most interesting" people she has met. Even after her "warming up" phase, Noa is still an extremely demanding individual who expects order and obedience to her authority. The noteworthy disrespectful attitude came in the form of Anise who mocked her "uppity" demeanor and short stature. Noa responded to this by continually calling Anise a "monkey" but nonetheless was impressed with the latter's keen insight. Tact most of all seemed to have the most influence on Noa's development as she still had lingering hostility with the Val-Fasq but trusted Tact's firm stance on believing that they could change for the better. She also picked up his habit in relaxing on one occasion demanded that the team convene in the Tea Lounge instead of the Briefing Room. Notably, Noa has learned to empathize with others and showed visible signs of complex emotions such as during the Elsior's sacrifice and sharing the news of Nano and Vanilla's relationship. While still on the ropes of "acting" like a regular, social being, Noa still prioritized her main purpose as that of a scientific mind. Noa is extremely studious in whatever studies she comes across and, more often than not, does not sleep until she finds that she has fully understood what she needed to learn. This has caused her on several occasions to fall asleep in front of others, ending up with her being flustered as she's prone to sleeptalking. Even after 4 years, Noa retains her high-expectations attitude and like most of the cast, is still not used to Tact's lazy attitude but respects his achievements and decisions. As the highly organized person she is, Noa utterly despises having things pop up out of the blue and the Rune Angel Wing in particular incurred her chagrin on multiple occasions, seeking out her unrivaled technological expertise. Kazuya's strange symptom of his out of body experiences perplexed Noa as she complained about having to unconditionally try to find a conclusion to his state while being in the middle of a war. Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:United Parallel Worlds personnel Category:Female Characters Category:EDEN Armed Forces personnel Category:Transbaal Empire Armed Forces personnel Category:Luxiole Crewmembers